A biological sample measuring instrument of the related art will be described. The biological sample measuring instrument of the related art has a mounting portion of a biological sample measurement sensor performing a measurement of a biological sample, a measurement unit connected to the mounting portion, a control unit connected to the measurement unit, and a temperature sensor connected to the control unit (for example, see PTL 1). The control unit of the biological sample measuring instrument performs controls so as to correct a measured value measured by the measurement unit on the basis of a temperature detected by the temperature sensor.
This is because a reaction in the biological sample measurement sensor largely fluctuates depending on the temperature.
However, in the biological sample measuring instrument of the related art, the temperature sensor is arranged inside the biological sample measuring instrument. For this reason, an increase in temperature of a component (for example, a component, such as the control unit) mounted inside the biological sample measuring instrument may affect the temperature to be detected by the temperature sensor. As a result, the measured value may be corrected by a temperature different from the environment temperature of a reaction portion of the biological sample measurement sensor outside the biological sample measuring instrument, and in this case, the measured value may vary.